tormentfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Patrick Rothfuss
Patrick Rothfuss (* 6. Juni 1973 in Madison, Wisconsin, USA) ist ein US-amerikanischer Fantasy-Schriftsteller. Leben 1991 begann Patrick Rothfuss sein Studium an der Universität von Wisconsin-Stevens Point, das er 1999 mit einem Bachelor of Arts abschloss. An der Washington State University setzte er sein Studium fort und graduierte mit einem Master of Arts. Zwei Jahre später kehrt er nach Stevens Point zurück und lehrt seitdem an der Universität von Wisconsin das Fach Englisch. Im März 2007 veröffentlichte er sein erstes Buch The Name of the Wind, das im selben Jahr mehrfach als bestes Buch des Jahres und unter anderem mit dem Quill Award ausgezeichnet wurdereedbusiness.com - The Quill Book Awards Announce Quill Book of the Year (engl.), Stand 24.10.2008. Bei Vorstellung der 2008 erschienenen deutschen Übersetzung Der Name des Windes wertete Denis Scheck in seiner Sendung Druckfrisch das Buch als "die überzeugendste Fantasy seit Tolkiens Der Herr der Ringe".daserste.de - Rezension zu Patrick Rothfuss: Der Name des Windes von Denis Scheck in Druckfrisch Laut seiner Website wurde er wegen des oft schlechten Wetters und in Ermangelung eines Kabel-Fernsehers zum begeisterten Leser. Sein langjähriges Studium war gekennzeichnet durch wechselnde Schwerpunktsetzungen, die ihn erst zum Chemieingenieur, später zu einer Karriere in der klinischen Psychologie befähigen sollten. Zuletzt galt sein Studienziel auch offiziell als "ungeklärt", und er studierte einfach alles, was ihn interessierte. In dieser Zeit nahm er viele Gelegenheitsarbeiten an. Er begann für die Campus-Zeitung die Kolumne College Survival Guide zu schreiben, woran er bis zum heutigen Tag festhält, und zugleich die Arbeit an einem sehr langen Fantasy-Roman mit dem Titel The Song of Flame and Thunder aufzunehmen. Nach Abschluss des Romans legte er ihn ohne Erfolg mehreren Verlagen vor, gewann aber mit einem Auszug daraus (The Road to Levinshir) den unter Science Fiction-Autoren angesehen Wettbewerb Writers of the Future. Erst ein Gespräch mit Kevin J. Anderson in einem Autorenworkshop sicherte ihm einen Vertrag mit dem Literaturagenten Matt Bialer, dem es schließlich gelang, den Roman an den Verlag DAW Books zu verkaufen - allerdings nun angelegt als Trilogie und unter dem neuen Titel The Kingkiller Chronicle, wovon The Name of the Wind den ersten Teil bildet.patrickrothfuss.com - Biographie von Patrick Rothfuss Werke * The Kingkiller Chronicle # The Name of the Wind. Daw Books (Penguin Books), New York 2007. ISBN 978-0-7564-0407-9 # The Wise Man's Fear, in Planung''The Wise Man's Fear'', erscheint nicht wie erst geplant April 2009, sondern später; siehe Blog des Autors unter patrickrothfuss.com) # The Doors of Stone, in PlanungZu The Doors of Stone siehe sffworld.com - Interview mit Patrick Rothfuss (engl.), Stand 31.05.2008 Übersetzungen * Die Königsmörder-Chronik # Der Name des Windes. Übersetzer: Jochen Schwarzer. Klett-Cotta Verlag, Stuttgart 2008. ISBN 978-3-608-93815-9 Auszeichnungen * 2002 Writers of the Futurewritersofthefuture.com - Writers of the Future für den Beitrag The Road to Levinshir, einem Auszug aus dem Vorläuferroman von The Kingkiller Chronicle. 2002. * 2007 Quill Book Award in der Kategorie Science Fiction, Fantasy, Horror. * 2007 Best Books of the Yearpublishersweekly.com - Best Books of the Year - Publishers Weekly - Publishers Weekly in der Kategorie Science Fiction, Fantasy, Horror. * 2007 Best Book of 2007fantasyLiterature.net - Best Book of 2007 - FantasyLiterature.net. * 2009 Deutscher Phantastik Preis für Der Name des Windes in der Kategorie „Bester internationaler Roman“. Einzelnachweise Weblinks * * patrickrothfuss.com - Offizielle Homepage von Patrick Rothfuss * phantastik-couch.de - Patrick Rothfuss im Interview mit Phantastik-Couch * sffworld.com - Patrick Rothfuss im Interview mit sffworld (Englisch) * Interview auf www.leser-welt.de (deutsch) Kategorie:Autor Kategorie:Literatur (20. Jahrhundert) Kategorie:Literatur (Englisch) Kategorie:Fantasyliteratur Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Geboren 1973 Kategorie:Mann en:Patrick Rothfuss es:Patrick Rothfuss fi:Patrick Rothfuss fr:Patrick Rothfuss it:Patrick Rothfuss pl:Patrick Rothfuss sv:Patrick Rothfuss